orpheus_protocolfandomcom-20200213-history
Contingency Part II
Official Summary Freya and Rhett risk life and limb to board the secret train ORPHEUS is using to evacuate Diana and Orion from the besieged facility. But a speeding train full of armed ORPHEUS operatives with orders to shoot intruders on sight turns out to be the second worst thing to happen to them today. A new and bizarre enemy reveals itself, and The Maenad Directive is put to the test in battle. Detailed Recap Rhett and Freya make it to the secret subway tunnel, where they decide they must climb up and hang until the train is underfoot. They are able to time their ascent due to Rhett probing the area with his psychic powers; although he cannot detect activity from the oncoming train due to ORPHEUS countermeasures, he feels the rats scuttling away through the tunnel. The two manage to land on the train, but Rhett lands a bit askew and takes significant damage to his right side. He establishes a psychic link with Freya, and they are able to communicate covertly despite having landed on different subway cars. Freya sends Faris to scout ahead, and he reports that there are two hearses, like those used to transport to Sanctuary, guarded by four heavily armed ORPHEUS personnel. The Maenad agents enter the car, and Rhett puts everyone under a temporary catatonia. After releasing Freya as quickly as possible, the team works to tie up and disarm the guards. Freya begins the process of extracting Diana from the hearse, but recognizes that Orion is likely being kept alive by his and should stay inside until they reach medical assistance. Rhett concentrates on keeping the guards under, and the team waits for Diana to emerge. However, with about a minute left, two mysterious figures arrive, preceded by a horrible odor of rotten, burnt sickness and a green phosphorescence which condenses into gems. One, Gladwell, wears a fine suit-coat with tails over a casual tank-top and shorts. The other, The Egret, wears Victorian finery and a white leather-like Plague Doctor mask stitched to his face. They introduce themselves as members of the Cult of Tammuz, and intend to take Diana and Orion as tribute for their god. Once their intentions are clear, Rhett mind-blasts The Egret, who is running towards Freya to attack. With this, Rhett gains The Egret’s attention who decides to stop and lash out with a black and shimmering tentacle. Freya runs towards The Egret, as if she were to body check him, but instead uses her knife to cut his neck at the jugular, rendering him unconscious. Gladwell, who was at ease earlier because he expected his partner to soundly defeat the two operatives, jumps up and threatens the train car with a grenade unless they allow them to escape. Rhett and Freya agree, and the two devotees of Tammuz are enveloped by shadows from Gladwell’s coat. However, the grenade remains on the floor of the subway car. Quotes Music Credits * Three Chain Links - Magic Hour * DOS-88 - Checking Manifest * Waveform Walker - Ain't Animals * Three Chain Links - Deus Ex - Unatco Headquarters * Kevin MacLeod - Deadly Roulette * Muciojad - N O S E D I V E * Mykee Morettini - Horror Movie Music Instrumental Theme * Myuu - Spook Box * Myuu - Fatal Shrine * Douglas Mendes - Red Violin Rock Caprice * Myuu - Song of Unhealing (Creepypasta Cover) * DEgITx feat. Matty M. - Grim Reaper * Opening and Closing Themes by Nathan Kross and Rob Stith Link Episode 45: Contingency Part II Category:Episode